


Ghost in the Monolith | 石中幽灵

by Aeon_Warden



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Mutilation, Suspense, a little bit creepy
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:07:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29582811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeon_Warden/pseuds/Aeon_Warden
Summary: “一个游荡在塞伯坦上空的、功能主义的幽灵”
Relationships: Chromedome & Prowl (Transformers), Chromedome & Rewind (Transformers), Prowl & Rewind (Transformers)





	Ghost in the Monolith | 石中幽灵

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Knockin' on Probability's Door | 概率之扉](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26762626) by [Aeon_Warden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeon_Warden/pseuds/Aeon_Warden). 



> #概率之扉番外，编号G  
> #一则可能令人不安的塞伯坦都市传说。CP并不重要  
> #背景简介：非概率宇宙是IDW 2005声波被量子化后基于全体塞伯坦人的意志创造的世界，其中内战止于功能主义被推翻，和平纪元由此开启。震荡波从未被俱五刑且担任议长；警车担任副总统，Order 66是其直属部门，职能近似于公安九课。  
> #致敬攻壳机动队（标题取自Ghost in the Shell）及EVA（黑石碑灵感源于SEELE）  
> #BGM：Floating Museum

1.录音机的新闻播报

时间：◼◼-◼◼-◼◼

地点：粒子城广播电视大厦2001号房间，“今日要闻”演播室

“地处粒子城的功能主义纪念馆已于近日落成。副总统警车今日上午出席开幕仪式并进行主旨发言，强调前事不忘、后事之师；黑暗的时代虽已过去，但塞伯坦必须以史为鉴、居安思危，珍惜当下来之不易的和平，时刻警惕功能主义思想复辟，而这需要从上至下、从政府到公民的一致努力。

“据总设计师铲土机介绍，纪念馆的外观采用了粗野主义[1]风格，这个形如立方体、四面无窗且无外部照明的建筑在繁华的粒子城显得格格不入；每当夜幕降临，它便成为下城区一块巨大的阴影，以自身极度体制化的冷漠和理性与世隔绝。而它裸露的材料、简洁的线条和毫无顾忌的力量感，是功能主义无孔不入的强权与控制的象征。[1]纪念馆内部共有四层，分别为三个常驻展区与一个流动展区，为参观者提供沉浸式、多元化的视听体验……”

视频经过剪辑。

“……值得瞩目的是三层展厅的天花板设计。悬挂于参观者头顶上方的庞大黑曜石碑阵列为我们呈现了昔日的功能主义议会，每块石碑代表着一位议员，环形排列精确还原了宏宸堂中每位议员的真实座次。石碑形状为长方体，这种规整而棱角分明的切割使我们联想起功能主义社会的冰冷和压迫。碑体采用黑曜石质地，因其纹理和色彩具有肃穆之感。此外，黑曜石的主要成分为二氧化硅，与塞伯坦人的身体组分相近，寓意自诩社会顶层的阶级在本质上与芸芸众生并无不同，也警示着在场的每一个人——我们都有可能误入功能主义的歧途。选择，往往只在一念之间。

“石碑阵列的悬挂高度为七塞米，无论小型机与大型机都需抬头仰望，昭示着功能主义议会的高高在上、罔顾民情。展厅的灯光经过特别设计，令石碑产生拉长的投影，力图还原功能主义社会的压抑氛围。同时它也像悬于参观者、悬于整个社会之上的达摩克利斯之剑，提醒我们那恐怖的阴影其实并不遥远……”

2.被删除的纪念馆监控画面

时间：◼◼-◼◼-◼◼

地点：功能主义纪念馆3层

深夜的议会展厅静谧非常，宽阔而空旷的室内唯余安保人员的踱步声回荡。每块黑色石碑顶端，赤红的灯光闪烁着每位议员的姓名，犹如有生命的呼吸。

名为“普罗透斯”的石碑上渐次浮现出两行文字。

这个世界

是一座牢笼

随即是另两行。

我可闭于一核壳之内

而仍自认为无疆限之君主[3]

巡视的保安停下了脚步。

3.一名保安的审讯录像

时间：◼◼-◼◼-◼◼

地点：◼◼◼◼◼

“……当时我正在盯着它看。这实在太反常了，展品……石碑……从未发生过类似的情况，那上面突然出现了文字，内容让人费解，就好像它在和某种神秘的、不存在的力量对话……

“我如实汇报了那天深夜的异常，然而并未引起安全主管的重视。此后的每次巡视我都提芯吊胆、分外紧张……”

弗洛铱德暂停了记录，与一桌相隔的保安对视：“根据设计师透露，黑曜石碑并不具有显示文字的功能。放轻松。事实证明，压抑的环境容易使个体产生适应不良性幻想或幻觉——”

“不！”拘束衣中的大型机剧烈挣扎，“普神在上，那是我亲眼所见！不久之后又出现了一模一样的事！那次的文字是我看不懂的符号，可能是古塞伯坦语，然后更可怕的事情发生了……悬挂那块石碑的电缆忽然断了，它掉了下来，达摩克利斯之剑落了下来！在那四分五裂的黑曜石碎块中间，我看到一个脑模块和一套中枢神经系统，它们像活物一样在黑暗中发着荧光……”

芯理医生点了点头。“综合考虑你的情况，我们会建议纪念馆提高安保人员的福利，改善室内布局，增加夜间灯光供应，以减少不必要的心理负担。同时我们会为你提供全面治疗——”

“请相信我！”大型机无助地望向一旁的环锯，“我知道你们有最顶尖的记忆外科专家，你们大可对我开颅检查！求求你们，检查我的记忆，然后删掉它！求求你，医生，只要……删掉它……”

他的声音越来越小，直至整个机体陷入硬质的座椅里，像剥去了脊柱的石油兔子。

“我们会考虑你的提议。”

4.报告

时间：◼◼-◼◼-◼◼

地点：铁堡，◼◼◼◼会议室

发条停止了放映，转向警车。

“监控证明，那位保安所言属实。”他将投影定格在第二次出现的符号状文字，“那确实是古塞伯坦语，翻译为新塞百思后的大意是——‘生死去来，棚头傀儡；一线断时，落落磊磊’。”[4]

“我和环锯检查了事故现场的脑模块。”一旁的合金盾补充道，“它是某个塞伯坦人的一部分，但由于被发现时已经失活，无法确定其来源是否为普罗透斯。而我认为它在坠落前仍有意识活动，如同一个缸中之脑……”

“你的意思是，”听取报告的警车比出暂停的手势，“普罗透斯的意识被转移到了黑曜石碑中，以此种方式存活直至坠落事故的发生——这在技术层面上是否可行？”

合金盾点了点头。“起初我猜想，这套神经系统可能依靠照明电路供能。议会展厅的电费异常证明了这一点，”他将一块数据板交给警车，“该区域的电力需求明显高于其他区域，而这很可能是因为，塞伯坦人的神经活动的能量消耗占比高达整台机体的20%。”

“有趣的理论，”警车双臂交叠，“如果普罗透斯没有在狱中英年早逝的话。”

“关于这点，”发条呈上了另一块数据板，“我在监狱的交接记录中发觉了异常。普罗透斯在47个天文年前因火种硬化症保外就医，被送回后的表现却与之前大相径庭。不能排除普罗透斯被暗中调包的可能性。”

显而易见地，警车光学镜的亮度提高了几分。“更有可能的是，回到监狱中的普罗透斯只是一具空壳。”

在合金盾与发条困惑的注视之下，警车挥挥手，于是投影上映出一份实验报告，题为“脑模块移植与意识抽取用于义体置换”。

“这是震荡波早年间的机密课题之一，后来因伦理争议遭到搁置。但这至少证明了他拥有相应的技术来提取普罗透斯的意识，并将其置于石碑中。”

“也有足够的动机。”合金盾接道，“普罗透斯曾是震荡波最针锋相对的政敌。”

警车颔首，似是赞许，似是沉思。“接下来我需要你们分头行动。合金盾从医院的病例入手，发条从监狱的管理记录入手，务必查清当年普罗透斯的真实去向。如果能顺利查出证据，我有预感，这或许仅仅是震荡波阴谋的冰山一角。”

5.Ghost

时间：◼◼-◼◼-◼◼

地点：铁堡街头[5]

与合金盾一同走出会议室后，发条说，“我觉得事情并没有这么简单。”

“还有什么是我们忽略了的？”

“我无法理解石碑的坠落。如果视作一次他杀，显得有些画蛇添足——震荡波要是想杀死普罗透斯，也就不必大费周章地制作石碑了。他是想把普罗透斯枭首示众，让他接受万众凝视的同时亲自目睹这个他所唾弃的自由世界，以此作为一种羞辱。

“而如果这是自杀……我不明白。一个‘自认为无疆限之君主’的存在，又怎会如此轻易地……”

“或许两者都不准确，”合金盾耸肩，“这已经超越了医学伦理学所界定的‘生命’范畴。我们甚至不能确定石碑中的普罗透斯是何种状态——是否‘活着’。”

“更令我担忧的是，他可能从未死去。”发条的换气扇流出一声叹息，“媒介是个体的延伸，也加速了个体的异化。自普罗透斯的石碑被悬挂的那天起，他便成为了一种符号，纵使躯体消亡，他仍旧存在于每一本书籍、每一段影像、乃至我们每一位塞伯坦人的记忆之中。只要我们仍在思考着他，他就永远不会真正死去。”

“一个游荡在塞伯坦上空的、功能主义的幽灵。”合金盾感到一阵寒战。

“我希望找到证据，同时也不希望。又或者根本没有什么区别，”发条苦笑，“无论那种真相都很糟糕。”

“需要来一针吗？”

发条怔在原地。而合金盾显得有些委屈：“我开玩笑的。”

他们来到了开阔的室外。此时夜色正浓，星斗稀疏，衬托出铁堡街道华灯璀璨。发条挽住合金盾的手臂，汇入人潮的两位特工，也不过是橙白与黑白的两颗小点。

“不管怎样，我现在需要来一杯。”

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> [1]粗野主义（Brutalism）是现代主义建筑流派的一种，主要流行的时间介于1953年到1967年之间，由功能主义（建筑学意义）发展而来。其特色是从不修边幅的钢筋混凝土（或其它材料）的毛糙、沉重、粗野感中寻求形式上的出路。  
> [2]建筑灵感来自于AT&T Long Line Building（美国电报电话公司长线大厦），其设计以封闭、理性、力量感和压抑感著称  
> [3]化用自《哈姆雷特》第二幕第二景  
> [4]引自能剧《花镜》，在《攻壳机动队：无罪》中亦有出现  
> [5]每段的小标题、时间和地点暗示，这一切都是发条的记录


End file.
